communityfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
ユーザーブログ:WishingStar/Tokyo Game Show 2018 Recap
この記事の日本語版現在編集中です、間もなく分載します。 Beyond the landfilled but scenic coasts of Tokyo Bay lies an ancient glorious structure: Makuhari Messe - built by mythic engineers of the Japan bubble era, in 1989 to be exact. Every year, adventurers (and businessmen) cross skies and oceans to pay homage at the biggest annual gathering of all things video games in Asia. The FANDOM Japan team embarked on our own journey last week. Battling through rush hour salarymen and Tokyo Disney Resort tourists on the way, we trekked the long treacherous road with vigor, to bring you authentic exclusive coverage of 2018’s hottest games - no fake news here! Red Dead Redemption 2 As soon as we arrived at the Kahin Makuhari train station, we made contact with agents (campaign girls) of Rockstar Games, and were presented with stickers and brochures. New info on Red Dead Redemption include multiplayer, horse drifting, first-person view able, hat hunting, and others fun essentials a virtual gunslinger must have in 2018. More information on the wiki. Robots Game shows in Japan cannot be complete without robots. This time we have Sega’s Border Break and Tate Multimedia’s Steel Rats. The Dark Halls of Makuhari Some events’ lighting are darker than others. Game shows lighting, or the lack thereof, make the Ninth Circle of Hell shine like Maui. Infrared goggles and light-creation spells (Lumos!) would have been in order, but we managed nonetheless with ISO 2800 setting on the DSLR. Sega/Atlus The most exciting title from Sega this year is notably Judge Eyes. The demo has already been out on the PS4 for a few weeks now. Fans of the Yakuza series (龍が如く) will no doubt feel right at home in Kamurocho(神室町), striving for justice through violence for the greater good. Judge Eyes stars a seemingly younger Kimura Tatsuya (木村拓哉) as Yagami Takayuki (八神隆之) - a former lawyer turned private detective doing his thing in the Yakuza capital of the world. What differentiates Judge Eyes form the Yakuza series is, rather than beating up anyone on the street with an offensive face, Judge Eyes focuses on investigative actions such as tailing, chase, interrogation, lockpicking, undercover work, and other actions as prelude to violence - beautifully orchestrated through an evolved battle system. The Sega booth showcased various new trailers of the game on a large screen with surround sound. Another spinoff from the Yakuza series is the Yakuza Online (龍が如く Online) mobile game. This was announced at last year’s Tokyo Game Show and still claims that it’s planned for release this year. Judging from the promotional videos, gameplay has more similarity to old school Shin Megami Tensei than the console Yakuza series - more RPG than action game. From the Atlus side, we have Persona Q2 New Cinema Labyrinth for the 3DS. Why the game is not being released on the Switch or Playstation is a mystery to us all. And we also have the sequel to cult platform puzzle game Catherine (キャサリン) - suitably titled Catherine Full Body (キャサリン・フルボディ). The original was known for its progressive theme and high difficulty in puzzle gameplay. Catherine Full Body’s game description mentions new functions of auto-play and stage skip, which may make the game more accessible to those more interested in the unquestionably unique story and adventure rather than solving timed platform puzzles. Sony This year’s most glamorous booth was notably Sony Interactive Entertainment. Apart from occupying by far the largest area in the hall, they featured games not only from SIE, but other AAA titles from other publishers. The elephant in the room was obviously Death Stranding. Announced by Hideo Kojima (小島 秀夫) in 2016 after his departure from Konami, this is what we have for show in 2018, and an event with Kojima with some new footage: Another promising title from SIE is Ghost of Tsushima. We were impressed by the gameplay trailer at E3, and at TGS we had this: カテゴリ:ブログの記事